


Evening Routine

by bottombitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Cervical Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Romance, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Roxy gets home from work, and relaxes with her girlfriend.





	Evening Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxyPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyPop/gifts).



> Also, I suck at descriptions.

Roxy was home from work, and that meant a few things. One, the door was being locked and neither she nor her girlfriend, Calliope, was going to open it for the rest of the night, with the possible exception of opening it for pizza. Two, Calliope was going to stop what she was doing and give Roxy attention immediately, not because Roxy demanded as much, but rather because Calliope couldn’t imagine not wanting to do that. Three, Netflix was being loaded up, and Roxy was going to settle down with a hot cocoa and, usually, the warmth of her girlfriend.

As expected, the door was locked, Roxy and Calliope hugged, and then they settled on the couch. It was a cold night, so the blanket was pulled up immediately, and Roxy used her void magic to provide the hot cocoa. Calliope didn’t much care for it, but she was more than happy to lay with her girlfriend while Roxy recovered from a long day of having to put up with people’s bullshit.

“A guy hit on me today,” Roxy sighed, sounding a bit disappointed.

Calliope’s understanding of human relationships, while good enough to have a vested interest, were different from Roxy’s. “Did you like it?” Calliope asked, curiously. It was a loaded question, Calliope realised.

“Not really. It jus’ hasn’t happened in a while, so I wasn’t sure how I’d respond. Didn’t really say much. Felt a bit weird, to be honest,” Roxy confessed, sighing. “Besides, any guy would hafta have a hell of a lot goin’ for him to be worth riskin’ losin’ what I’ve got with you, babes.” With that, Roxy turned her head, leaned up, and pressed a kiss against Calliope’s chin, causing Calliope to wrap her arms tighter around her girlfriend, and give a soft sigh. After Roxy pressed another soft kiss to the rougher, in contrast, skin of Calliope’s neck, her girlfriend let out a gasp, and Roxy’s loving smile turned into a grin.

“Am I workin’ you up again?” she asked, not-so-subtly reaching down to press a hand against Calliope’s thigh.

The cherub shrugged her shoulders, and turned her head away from Roxy, before smiling to herself, and saying, “You always work me up.” It was true, but it was also smooth, at least in Roxy’s books. Roxy saw no reason to discuss further; she knew what she was going to do. Shifting back, enough to give herself room but not enough to open the space between them up to the cool air of the room, ensuring that the blanket was still in place, Roxy reached up and began to unbutton the shirt Calliope had been wearing.

As she pulled the shirt apart, exposing the skin beneath, she pressed kisses against the green skin, until she couldn’t bend down any further. Luckily, she had ready access to Calliope’s breasts, and leaned to one side, running her tongue down the skin, before pressing a sloppy kiss to the nipple. As she worked the nipple with her tongue, pulling a moan from Calliope, she pulled the shirt off completely, and slid it over to the other side of the couch.

Roxy took her place beside her girlfriend again, slipping down just enough to be able to bring her head down to Calliope’s crotch. As she rubbed her hand up against the pants Calliope had been wearing, she grinned again. “Someone’s excited,” she murmured, as she unzipped the pants, and Calliope’s two, very large alien-esque dicks popped out in front of her. As large as they were, Roxy had more than enough experience with them – enough to not be put off by their sheer height and girth, and the fact that there was two of them!

“It’s nice to let them breathe,” Calliope said, sounding a bit breathless. Roxy gave her an agreeable smile, before leaning down to press a kiss to the tip of one of them. They were an odd shape, at least compared to human penises; alongside their duality, they were also rounder in girth than most penises, and rather than ending in a traditional tip, they would instead end in a flat-shape, with an obvious urethra. The lengths were covered in small spikes, rounded just enough to cause more pleasure than pain, at least in Roxy’s experience (though a little pain was hardly a turn-off). As Roxy kissed the flat head sloppily, Calliope let out a groan, and shifted her hand over to settle on the back of Roxy’s head.

In a not-so-subtle motion, Calliope told Roxy what she really wanted, as Roxy felt herself being slowly pushed further down. Roxy was more than happy to comply, but felt it necessary to tease a little more first. As she ran her lips along the side of the member, using her tongue to tease various bumps and ridges, she let the taste of Calliope’s frustration fill her senses, in some places strong enough to send a shiver through Roxy’s body, focused on her sex. When Roxy reached the base, she flicked her tongue over the space between the two dicks, before taking one in each hand, and pulling them apart slightly. Burying her head between them, she started to lick and suck at the flesh connecting them, a comparatively softer flesh, which seemed to be a pleasure-point for her girlfriend.

Usually, Calliope was willing to put up with her girlfriend’s teasing; Roxy was just having fun, and if Roxy was having fun, then things were alright with her, but this time in-particular, she felt stressed out, not because of any hardship in her life, but, rather, because of a lack of sexual contact. Roxy was a busy lady, and she didn’t blame her for it in the slightest, but Calliope had needs, and right now, Roxy’s teasing wasn’t going to cut it. As she rolled her hips up against Roxy’s face, she begged, “Roxy… let me fuck you.”

Hell, with the day she’d had, Roxy didn’t need to be asked twice. As Roxy shifted to sit up again, she reached down to remove her own clothing. Her skirt came first, tossed aside carelessly, followed by her shirt, which Calliope removed for her. Roxy pulled her bra from her body, and Calliope leaned down to take advantage immediately. She let her tongue slip free from her mouth, and wrapped it around Roxy’s nipple, tugging lightly as the tip turned around and flicked against it, simultaneously. Roxy moaned shamelessly, and lifted herself to brush her panty-clad sex against one of Calliope’s dicks, those ridges that she’d been worshipping turning the grinding into a much more fun experience for her. Nonetheless, her panties came off swiftly, and she tossed them aside with the skirt. As Calliope pulled back from Roxy’s chest, she leaned down and met her lips for a long kiss, during which Calliope, being the stronger of the two, lifted Roxy up and aligned the backmost cock with Roxy’s entrance.

“Wait,” Roxy said, suddenly, and Calliope paused. Roxy slowly ground back and forth, giving herself some time to get used to the feeling of Calliope’s cock against her, and then gave a nod. “I’m ready.” Calliope waited no longer, reaching her hands up to sit on Roxy’s thighs, and then pushing into her. Given how large her cock was, it was going to be hard to push in no matter how excited Roxy was, but, thankfully, Roxy was used to the large insertions. As Calliope’s cock slipped into her girlfriend, causing Roxy to let out a loud and needy moan, Calliope’s second cock pressed up, and slid between Roxy’s ass cheeks, being nowhere close enough to actually penetrate Roxy in any way, but, rather, sliding comfortably between the two cheeks, aided by Calliope’s plentiful amount of precum.

Roxy felt the tip of Calliope’s cock press up against her cervix, and knew that they couldn’t go any further. Pulling away from her kiss with Calliope, she leaned back, placing her hands onto Calliope’s knees, and began to bounce on what she could of her girlfriend’s cock. Even though she had barely a quarter of everything that Calliope had to offer inside her, she still felt so full; so full, and so good. It was as if the alien dick filling her completed her, in a way that no human cock could ever compare to. Calliope watched, mesmerised, as Roxy’s modest breasts bounced up and down as their owner did. Leaning forward again, Calliope’s tongue returned to Roxy’s nipple, wrapping around it entirely, and almost tugging on it as Roxy’s breasts continued to bounce up and down, sagging slightly to the side each time Calliope’s cock once again hammered at Roxy’s cervix.

“Gonna need a diff’ position,” Roxy sighed, shifting up to pull Calliope out of her. Calliope was disappointed, but she looked up to hear her girlfriend out. “Can’t get you deep enough with that position, plus if you’re gonna go in my ass too, you’re gonna have to do the controllin’ on that one – I’ll just wuss out.” Roxy’s bluntness made Calliope blush.

With her face still shaded green, Calliope cleared her throat. “Um, you want me in your ass, too?” she asked.

Roxy, with a loving grin on her face, reached down and wrapped her hand around Calliope’s previously untouched cock. “Of course! Not gonna leave this girl out of proceedings, now am I?” she asked, rhetorically. Calliope kissed Roxy thankfully, and then moved her to lay down on the couch. Roxy sighed; it felt good to be laying down. She wrapped her legs around Calliope’s waist, giving her just enough room to move around as she needed to.

Leaning down to press a final kiss to Roxy’s lips, Calliope pulled back, and reached down to align both of her cocks with their respective holes. The precum of her previously unused cock had already practically lubricated Roxy’s asshole, so not much preparation was needed. Calliope took her time anyway, being careful about the way she aligned the tip of that cock with Roxy’s entrance. There was a moment of silence, heavy with the arousal they were both feeling, as Roxy looked up at Calliope.

As Roxy was about to ask what the delay was, Calliope finally pushed into her. First and foremost, she felt the second cock pierce her asshole. It stung for a couple of moments, especially given Calliope’s size, but then it felt good, very good. Calliope probed deeper, her hips rolling as she pushed herself deeper into both of Roxy’s warm, wet holes. If Roxy had felt full before, then what she felt now was something else; not bloated, she wasn’t uncomfortable – it felt amazing; right, even. Roxy moved her arms up to wrap around Calliope’s neck, even pressing a couple of kisses against her lips, and although her girlfriend returned them, Calliope was clearly more focused on making sure that things went smoothly, at least for the time being.

The more frustrated Calliope was, the less time it took for her animalistic urges to kick in – truly, what she really wanted was to push her cock as deep as possible, for as long as possible, as hard as possible, but Roxy’s smaller size meant that she also had to be worried about hurting her. Yet, as Calliope’s cock continued to press up against Roxy’s cervix, the limitations of Roxy’s twat stopping Calliope from pushing too deep into either of her holes, even if she rolled her hips further down, Calliope found her frustration growing. She started to pound Roxy harder, and with each thrust, Roxy could feel the entrance to her cervix widening further and further.

“Easy, babes,” Roxy said, and was about to say something else when Calliope broke through the entrance to her cervix with a needy grunt. Despite the force Calliope had put behind it, Roxy hadn’t been hurt at all. It was an odd feeling, and it took her some time to recover, but all that Roxy could focus on is how much of her body felt completely filled by her girlfriend’s thick cocks.

As Roxy’s head leaned back, her eyes widening, her body felt overstimulated. Her mind went blank, and all she could think about was how pleasurable the whole ordeal felt. Even if she was being stretched to the very limits of her body, her stomach even bulging with each of her girlfriend’s thrusts, being fucked like this – hard, consistent pounding – felt too good to deny.

Calliope’s mind was similarly blank, almost entirely focused on sex. Each time she thrusted into Roxy, their hips met with a loud smack, and she tried in vain to push even deeper, before pulling back and going in again. Her thrusts were desperate, thinly hiding her need for release, and both of them were loving every minute of it.

Roxy could feel every single one of those little ridges and bumps grinding up against her insides, drawing her to what felt like her sixth consecutive orgasm. Her legs were constantly shaking, so much so that she couldn’t wrap them around Calliope anymore. As her head leaned back, she filled the air with her desperate cries and needy moans.

With a cry of pleasure, Calliope bottomed out inside Roxy again, and she pushed as hard as she could against her, in a move that was almost involuntary – part of an automatic process that started as Calliope reached her orgasm. Her body spasmed, and her cocks pulsed, as she filled Roxy with an unreasonable amount of hot, alien cum. Roxy could feel it pumping straight into her intestines, painting them the colour green. Her cervix similarly bulged with the blissful feeling of being completely filled.

Calliope had to pull out, as the pressure against her cock built even more. As she did, her cocks shot the last of their loads over Roxy’s lower body, for all intents and purposes, marking her as Calliope’s – this human girl, despite her heritage, had fallen in love with an alien, and wasn’t that the most beautiful thing?

Roxy was dazed, barely able to perceive anything other than the wonderful feeling that Calliope had left her with. In the meanwhile, Calliope cleaned up Roxy’s lower-half, placed a towel underneath her, moved the blanket over the top of her again, slid a pillow under her head, and, finally, pressed a kiss to Roxy’s forehead, before going back to working on her personal projects, as her girlfriend recovered from the day that had ended perfectly.


End file.
